Song Drabbles
by juliazhu20
Summary: Drabbles written about different pairings while listening to songs. Chapter 1-NaLu


A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the inactiveness lately. My laptop broke down (using my dad's right now) and my files for Eternia Academy were saved on that computer. So, yeah. Also, I didn't have any inspiration for Eternia Academy, so I decided to write something else to keep you guys entertained. Song drabbles or whatever you call them. I wrote these while listening to songs on my playlist. o u o. Each chapter will be a different pairing. And as usual, first pairing is, Natsu and Lucy. NaLu.

Note: These drabbles have nothing to do with each other. Length may vary. And I'm terribly sorry if these suck. :P

Warning: Not beta-ed.

Song 1: Don't Close the Door- Chris August

Natsu didn't want this to happen. It was an accident. By mistake. Lisanna had kissed him, but he didn't like her. It was one-sided. Why did Lucy always have such bad timing? Well, at least out of fighting. "Luce, let me explain. I-"

Lucy's hands were bunched into fists, tears streaming down her face. She had walked into the room, looking for Natsu, when she saw them…_ kissing_… She always knew that Lisanna liked Natsu, but she had cheerfully patted her on the back and congratulated her after they got together. So…why? Part of her blamed Natsu, and part of her blamed Lisanna. She didn't want to listen anymore, afraid that her heart would shatter into even smaller fragments.

"…I'm sorry. Good bye Natsu." And the door closed.

Song 2: You Didn't Kill Me- Sarah West

Lucy signed. It was over a year since they broke up, and her heart stopped hurting. She remembered spending days crying in her bed, sobbing. Over him. And finally, she had finally let of him. She smiled to herself. She had gotten a lot stronger.

Song 3: Louder- Charice

Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.

"Phew," a blonde haired girl pouted. It was strange. She hated rain before, hated the wetness, the cold and the dreary. Yet she liked it now. "Lied to my heart for too long," she smiled quietly. Maybe it was true. When she was with _him_, Lucy convinced herself that it was meant to be.

_Yeah right. _Said girl rolled her eyes. Once she left, she listened to her heart more. She had conceived her heart for too long. Her heart told her that she and Natsu weren't meant to be. That she liked the stuff he didn't like. Yet she pushed it away. So now, Lucy was letting her heart speak louder. And as most would say, "Follow your heart."

Song 4: F-C-K- Goldhouse

He never really meant to fall in love with her. Nope. Not at all. He'd fallen for her somewhere along the way. It was strange how everything started with a pick-up line and the slap that came afterwards...

Lucy came over and tackled Natsu with a hug. "Hey Natsu! What are you thinking about?" She was beautiful…Breathtakingly beautiful. How did a player like him get her?

"Luce, remember when we first met?"

"Oh, of course." A small laugh came afterwards. "The pick-up line was so horrible that I had to slap you. I remember your expression. It was priceless! You going to say it again?"

"I have the f-c-k, all I need is u." Lucy laughed again and playfully slapped his cheek. Just like when they first met.

Song 5: Yes to Love- Stefano

As Natsu stood at the altar in an uncomfortable suit, he grinned his trade-mark smile. For most people, this would be the best day of their life. But not his. Why?

His best day was the day they met. Natsu remembered everything about that day. Her clothes, her smile, her eyes, everything. Lucy could be with another guy right now if it wasn't for that day. The day they both said yes to love.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. Natsu looked up, to see Lucy in the most gorgeous dress ever. She had ditched the veil, complaining she couldn't breathe (typical Lucy, Natsu thought).

Lucy stepped up to the altar, and Gramps was about to say the long speech bla-bla-bla thing that Natsu thought was ever so boring. (Gramps did insist that Natsu practice, for Lucy. He spent hours listening to Gramps drone on and on. He fell asleep actually, which earned him a huge slap from Gramps.)

"Isn't this the best day of your life?" Lucy asked, looking up at Natsu with her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with emotion.

"No." Natsu bluntly responded. Gramps sucked in a breath, about to smack Natsu when he continued. "It was the day we met."

Song 6: I Don't Care- 2ne1

_Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care._ Well, she didn't have to act. She didn't care. Boy, she was pissed. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was NOT someone to play with. Not now, not ever. Lucy wasn't some toy you could discard.

She smirked. Now Natsu wanted her back?

"Luce, I'm sorry. I-"

"I don't care what you have to say. Cause I don't care anymore. I'm with someone else. And they are so much better than you." She enjoyed the quick look of pain and shock on his face.

"Who?"

Another smirk. "Gray."

Song 7: I Don't Need a Man- Miss A

Geez, people these days. Always thinking that she needed someone to take care of her, someone to protect her. Okay, she wasn't as strong as Erza or Natsu, but she wasn't _weak_. Not at all. Even her teammates admitted that she was quite strong.

Lucy didn't like it if people weren't serious try to win her over. "I don't need a boyfriend, much less a man."

"What?!"

Song 8: Gold- Owl City

Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and teasingly blew a small wisp of fire across it, startling Lucy from her reading.

"Natsu!" she scolded and smack him lightly, smiling. Levy was watching across the guild, giggling at the two of them, with Gajeel sitting next to her.

Natsu still couldn't believe it. In spite of all his mistakes, Lucy still stayed with him. He didn't need anything or anyone, besides Lucy. She was the treasure dragons would spend their lives protecting. She was worth more than gold.

And he was going to do that. Protect her with every last fiber of his being, of his strength. She wasn't gonna go anywhere any time soon.

"Natsu!" Smack. "Let go of me!" Smack. "I'm trying to read you idiot!" Smack.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, because if it did…Frankly…we would see Lucy fight a lot more. Also, these songs belong to their rightful owners. Nothing belongs to me besides the short crappy little drabbles I wrote.

A/N: Please give me advice. (But please don't be mean. I tried, okay? They suck though…) I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. If you would like to, suggest some songs or some pairings you would like to see! Crack-pairings work too, but basically any pairing would work since Fairy Tail has like zero to none romance. Also, if you like any particular song drabble from this chapter that you would like to read more about, please don't hesitate to drop by and ask!

Have a nice day!


End file.
